


Grito de ayuda

by geronimon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Agender Character, Dr Who perspective, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geronimon/pseuds/geronimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo no soy especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grito de ayuda

—Yo no soy especial —Donna sacudió la cabeza con una falsa sonrisa.

La psicología de Donna Noble es frágil. Una mujer de mediana edad, probablemente atacada de los nervios por su madre, e infeliz por no haber conseguido los objetivos básicos en la vida previamente propuestos…

Baja autoestima. ¿Primeros signos de depresión? Cuando la gente no se siente especial no lo hice en alto, se nota en el lenguaje corporal, sus acciones en situaciones sociales. La gente que dice que no es especial, o que no vale para nada, ¿lo dicen realmente en serio? ¿Por atención?

Lo dicen de broma.

_O para que parezca una broma y no un grito de ayuda._

Hay distintos tipos de persona, una variedad de reacciones. Algunos son abiertos, otros no, los hay que camuflan la verdad entre risas para pasar desapercibidos - el Doctor está entre algunos de estos, depende de quién de ellos.

Donna es extrovertida, debería ser franca. No, no creo que vaya en broma. Donna no piensa que es especial.

Donna no es especial.

Y mentir, fingir como que realmente es, como que en alguna línea cronológica del futuro se vaya a convertir en algo más que… ella. Y su impertinencia. Y su griterío. Y no, eso no está bien. Donna no es especial en absoluto. Es sólo una humana.

Una humana sin experiencia en medicina, historia, paleontología, física, química, mecánica/electrónica o grado superior de tipo alguno. Sin conocimientos reales que aporten algo a mi tránsito o resolución de problemas en situaciones de emergencia. Si fallo yo, estamos muertos los dos.

No puedo mentirle y decirle que la escogí porque tenía algo que los demás no tenían.

Pero no le estoy mintiendo. Porque Donna _es_ especial. Para mí. Donna es especial para mí. Es mi amiga, ahora. Y eso es importante.

Por eso la protejo. De su propia imagen.

—Oh, sí que lo eres —dijo yo—. Eres especial, Donna Noble.

Eso es lo único que puedo decir. Donna me abraza con una cara sincera. Al contacto puedo confirmarlo. Entierro mi cabeza en su hombro y aprieto ocultando mis pensamientos de una conciencia que no me alcanza.

Estoy preocupade.

Quiero ayudarla. Hacerle entender.

Que nadie es especial, si no se aprecia a sí mismo.


End file.
